Save Me
by jinx XD
Summary: It was almost as if he had fallen back into that same rutt that he had thought he finally escaped. The same silence, fear, nightmares except it was no longer of his father but of Allison. He needed someone...someone to save him.


Isaac walked into the diner heading towards the spot he had been occupying for the past few days. The cold air outside a stark contrast with the warmth that encompassed him as he walked through the doors, a little jingle of the bell at the door announcing his arrival.

He wasn't sure what exactly it was that kept bringing him back to this place but he guessed he needed some sort of consistency amongst all the change that was occuring around him. Something to keep him grounded and within reality which is why he made it his current goal to come to the diner at exactly 8.00 everyday. In his own weird way he figured it to be a sort of confirmation that his existance mattered because just maybe... if he didn't show up, the diner workers would notice and be worried. After all he was new to this place and he wasn't exactly good at talking to people despite what he seemed. It was almost as if he had fallen back into that same rutt that he had thought he finally escaped. The same silence, fear, nightmares except it was no longer of his father but of Allison. he felt like he could have done something... anything and that regret came to visit him every night, playing the events as he stood there motionless, his feet glued to the spot as he watched her taking her last breath in Scott's arms. Isaac was so lost and distraught after that, that Chris Argent took Isaac under his wing and decided to leave Beacon Hills so that he could at least _begin_ to forget.

He also desperately wanted to forget and escape the grasp of his dreams and so he agreed. He left Beacon Hills, his friends, his home in order to start anew with a clean slate, no complications because of his past.

_New place, new people... new life_

But even then Isaac felt he had no right to this, no right to smile or be happy. These feelings consuming him making him lose that glimmer that he used to have in his eyes.

He needed someone to save him from himself

Serena leaned on the counter as she watched the mysterious boy sitting in his usual seat as he looked out the glass window and into the night fallen streets. She had seen him for the first time a week ago when he had first stepped into the diner. Figuring he had recently moved here and since they looked about the same age she had expected to see him at school in one of the next few days but he had never showed up. She continued to stare at him, confusion clear on her features as to why she was always so aware of him when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Either you stop staring and go take his order or I stake my claim" the middle aged woman whispered to Serena as she gave her a wink. She was infact the owner of the diner and Serena's face flushed slightly at having been caught and quickly shuffled her way past the tables to the quiet boy.

"Hi, so what would you like to order" Serena questioned smiling as the guy turned his head slowly towards her. Originally she had thought his eyes were a light shade of a dark colour or so it seemed from afar but boy was she wrong! She stood there at a loss for words, her mind empty of any thoughts except about his eyes. She could have sworn those eyes were darker, a clear, transparent blue that reminded her of the calm sea staring back at her, one that she would gratefully consent to drowning in. They were beautiful and she was powerless to do anything other then stare at them. She noticed his lips move as he said something to her but she had sunk too deep to be able to reemerge from her thoughts. Truth was she hadn't actually needed to ask him what he wanted because he had ordered the same thing for the past week and since she was always paying such extra attention to him she knew. However out of courtesy and not seeming like the biggest creeper since he probably didn't even know she existed and yet she knew his order, she asked him.

The guy slowly waved his hand infront of her face and gently placed his hand on her arm breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I'm so sorry! Ohmygosh what is wrong with me?! I'll bring your order right now" Serena said as she scurried off to the back, slapping herself multiple times on the way there. Within a few minutes Serena came back out holding a plate in one hand and a glass in the other as she gently placed it down in front of the boy.

The boy turned to look at her, his lips curved into a tiny smile. "You didn't listen to or take down my order."

"Oh no did I get it wrong? I swear that's what you order... maybe I heard it wrong... I can't believe I..."

"No, it's right." The boy said as his smile broadened into a grin at her flustered state.

"I just wanted to say thanks...for noticing." He gave her a genuine smile as she flushed at the realisation that now he probably thought she was weird. She said nothing as she turned around to walk away and hide her embarrassment.

"By the way, you know what I order but I don't know your name." He said as he moved his head to try and see her face.

Serena stood there debating with herself whether to tell him her name. What if he wanted her name so he could report her creepiness to the police or something. She decided she wasn't going to tell him as she slowly took a step away when suddenly her name was called and as reflex she answered to it.

"Serena huh?" The guy chuckled,

Serena could almost hear the smirk in his voice as she quickly ran off, trying to control her heartbeat and the heat that was emanating from her cheeks.

**A/N: It's pretty short but I just had to get it out otherwise I thought I would explode :) it's based after Allison dies (oh the feels *cries*)**

**So how was it? **


End file.
